Nightmares
by Muse360
Summary: Pit has been having nightmares, and for five nights he interrupts people's sleep...


**Hi! I had a dream that similar to this a few nights ago and I was like, "I should just make this a fic!" Please read and review! There will not be another chapter to this fic, so following this story will not do you any good. If you guys really like it, I might make a sequel (I already have some ideas) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Night one:**

"MAARTTH!" A voice screamed from the hallway and began banging on the door.

Marth shot up, grabbed his sword next to his bed and ran to the door, perhaps awaiting to duel the man who killed his father. Ike slept soundly. He did through most everything.

He opened the door quickly and raised his blessed sword, ready to strike, but it wasn't an enemy, in fact, the figure wasn't even as tall as he was. It was Pit.

The prince was suddenly irritated. "Pit! What the hell are you-"

The angel jumped into his room and shut the door behind him, huddling in a corner of the room. "They're coming!" He whispered hastily. "They finally found us!"

"Who found us? What are you talking about?"

"The Poptarts!"

Ike had woken up just in time to hear that and realize his sleep was being interrupted by an idiot. "Pit, what the fu*k are you talking about, go to bed!"

"No, they're gonna get you too Ike! They're going to lure you in with their deliciousness, and then just when you think that they're the greatest breakfast ever, a whole army of them will gang up on you for eating their friends! You've seen the Poptart commercials! They're always getting tricked into being eaten. Soon, there's going to be an uprising and the entire human race will perish! I need your sword!"

Marth suddenly wondered why he was attending this academy. He sighed, "Okay Pit, well when the Poptart apocalypse begins, wake us up okay?" He yawned. "But for now, let us sleep alright?"

Pit was shaking uncontrollably. "They're coming." He whispered eerily. Then promptly fell asleep.

Ike looked over at Marth. "What the hell was that about?"

"He's sleep walking, he does it when he gets bad dreams." Marth rubbed his eyes. "Now help me get him out of here."

**Night 2:**

Link heard crinkling paper in his room. "Roy, quit eating!" He ordered. "Go to bed already!"

"That's the sound they'll make before thy rip you limb from limb." A voice informed them.

Link opened his eyes and jumped back on his bed. "Holy-, Pit! How did you get in here? I lock the doors!"

"Does it matter?! I'm trying to inform you of the Poptart uprising! Hurry! I need your bombs!"

So THIS is what Marth had been talking about at lunch.

Link sat up. "Pit, there's not going to be a Poptart uprising, that's ridiculous! Now go to bed, do you know what time it is?"

"You may think that you're the master swordsman, but really, your skills won't help you when they attack, so don't tell me that I didn't warn you!"

Roy lifted his head off the pillow. "Is that Pit? Dude, it's like 2:45, go to bed! It's just a stupid nightmare!"

"Poptarts!" He shrieked and started spazzing around, "I can feel them all over me!"

Roy flicked on the lamp. "You moron! You just stepped in my ant farm!"

"What was your ant farm doing on the ground then?" Link asked irritably. "What did you think was gonna happen!"

Little black ants began spreading across the hardwood floor, they seemed to be saying. "Freedom!" As they escaped into the floor vent. Snake was gonna be pissed when those ended up in his room below them.

"Shut up fairy bitch!" Roy snapped at Link.

"I'm just suggesting that you put your ant farm somewhere else douschebag!" Link stood up. "C'mon Pit, back to bed with you."

**Night 3:**

Snake could still smell them, still hear their little feet crawling around his weapons and in his bed. He shivered. Stupid Roy and his stupid ants!

"Snake! I need to borrow your RPG!" A voice asked.

"Sure." Snake said with his eyes closed, assuming that it was Fox, and then realizing it wasn't. "Wait? What's the secret code?" He always had a secret code for people who wanted to borrow his weapons, especially when it was dark, or when he was using a communicator and couldn't see who it was...

"The Poptart uprising!" The voice whispered.

"No, the answer was piña colada." Snake sat up.

"Who's talking?" Another voice in the room asked, the real fox.

"Pit." Snake grumbled, "again about the Poptart apocalypse."

Fox heaved a sigh. "I think Link was talking about that during training."

"He was." Snake confirmed.

"Go to bed Pit!" Fox groaned. "This is ridiculous! You need to talk to a therapist about these nightmares you keep having!"

"No! They're coming! I can smell them already!" Pit whispered. "They're sweet tasting! They're small and they have a huge army that will seek vengeance for their fallen brethren! They're-"

Some sound like stabbing flesh sent chills up Fox's spine. "Snake?" He called.

"It's okay! I just stuck him with a tranquilizer. He should be back up in 12 hours." A voice replied.

"Thank god." Fox let go of his breath and laid back down. He smiled then said, "You should stick him in one of your boxes and drop him down the laundry chute."

Snake laughed. "You read my mind."

**Night 4:**

Ganondorf was pissed that he was put on laundry duty. That morning in fact, he foun that idiot Pit passed out amongst all the dirty clothes. Instinct told him to leave him there, but if the Hands found out, he would be suspended for jeopardizing a classmates safety and he wouldn't be able to torment Link in the battle ring anymore. So he had to report it.

Snake probably should've been arrested for shooting someone up with narcotics, but they shrugged it off after Snake pleaded self defense. This didn't make sense to Ganondorf because he'd seen Pit try to fight someone before, and he sucked. Snake could snap his neck if he wanted to, so why didn't he? Imbecile.

Ganondorf was dreaming about the princess of Hyrule by his side. Link was on the ground, losing more and more blood as he struggled to remove the arrows from his body. Ganondorf had hoped he had severed a major artery and that he would just die already. Why did it take so long to-

"Ganondorf!" A voice yelled in his ear! "Geez, you're such a heavy sleeper! I'm tying to warn you about the Poptart apocalypse. Hey, can I use that black magic book of yours?"

Gabon sighed. So THIS is what he overheard Fox talking about to Wolf. Pit's stupid nightmares!

"Bowser! Remove him!" Ganondorf ordered his roommate. Within seconds, Bowser picked up the angel boy and said,

"Hope your wings have good reflexes." Then opened the 7th story window, threw him out, and that was the end of that.

**Night 5:**

Kiyomi and Eirika slept soundly. Trying to rest off the awful sparring match they had the day before. Kiyomi's opponent was her brother, Marth, which wasn't beneficial at all because he trained her and knew her every move. Eirika was then placed against Ganondorf who was male and about 2 feet taller than her, not to mention could use magic, a power she didn't have yet.

A creaking woke both girls up with a start. Thinking it was Kirby, who continually attempted to steal muffins out if their mini fridge, Kiyomi shot up, grabbed a shield and threw it at whoever was at the door.

"Ow! Kiyomi! You're supposed to use that on the little pastries not on me!"

"Pastries?" Eirika raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, Pit is that you?"

"The one and only, I need to use your coke bottles to make a rocket!" He approached Kiyomi. "Please! I want to live! They'll be here tomorrow! I can feel it!"

"No!" She whined. "Leave my mini-fridge alone! Kirby always tries to take stuff out of there!"

"Please." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Even though it was dark, Kiyomi could tell that he was making that face she hated so very much. "I love you."

"No you don't." Kiyomi attempted to unravel herself from Pit's grip. She still couldn't believe he had a crush on her, that made what? 4 guys now? She sighed.

"Yeah I do. I'll prove it!" He announced and he did, pulling her further into him and kissing her.

It was a heavenly* kiss, even in the dark and Kiyomi could feel herself melt into it, wanting more, but she fought the urge to stick her tongue down his throat and shoved him off of her.

"Ew! Did he just kiss you?" Eirika asked. "That's so gross! Pit get out of here!"

"No, not until I protect the love of my life!" He exclaimed.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes, and then reluctantly used a pressure point mechanism and caught Pit before he hit the floor unconscious. She had heard around that it was better just to knock him out when he had dreams like these.

"Go get Samus to haul him out of here?" Eirika suggested.

"Please do, he's getting heavy." Kiyomi confirmed.

**The next morning:**

Every smasher was eating breakfast quietly, half of them gossiping about Kiyomi because the only thing Pit had remembered when he woke up was that kiss.

"He did WHAT?!" Marth exclaimed! "Why didn't you call me when he snuck in there!"

"Because I didn't want you to beat him up or something!" Kiyomi told him. "It's not like he raped me!"

"But he kissed you." Ike argued. "And that could've led to rape if you hadn't knocked him out, so good job."

"I swear, the next time he touches you-" Marth was interrupted by a high pitched, extremely loud alarm.

It quieted just enough for the smashers, to hear the voice over the intercom. "Smashers! The academy under a surprise attack, Grab your weapons immediately and prepare to fight!" Master Hand announced.

"Oh crap." Link jumped up, thinking it was the shadow creatures Ghirahim threatened to unleash upon the academy a week ago, after their little duel in the square.

The smashers all ran to the battle stations, Marth, the commander in chief stood at the top of the building looking down at the foes with his binoculars. Everyone was standing behind him, waiting to be informed.

"Marth who is it?"

"Is it Demise*?"

"How about Thanos*?"

"No, it's probably Taboo again..."

Everyone talked amongst themselves.

"I can't believe it. Marth said.

It quieted instantly.

"Are those...Poptarts?"

* * *

****Stars**!**

** *Pit is an angel from Kid Icarus, he lives in "Skyworld" a "heavenly" realm. I'm bad at puns guys.**

***Demise is from The Legend of Zelda: Skyword Sword, major boss**

***Only super huge Marvel fans would know who Thanos is. I'm the author of "Prelude" an Avengers fic! Yes I am a huge Avengers fan! I love u Loki 3**

**Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! **


End file.
